


Daddy's Boy

by Just_Another_Gay_Kid



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Martin Whitly Loves Malcolm Bright, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Gay_Kid/pseuds/Just_Another_Gay_Kid
Summary: Malcolm's relationship with his father takes a wild turn after Martin decides to tease him.orThey fuck for 5k words straight
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to this lovely fandom, and a little "thank you" to all of you who've written for this ship before.
> 
> I need to point out that I do not know the context for this, or how this would be possible. Feel free to imagine it for yourself.  
> Enjoy!!

“My boy…” his voice was soft in my ear, and my nerves felt like they’d explode anytime now.

I was laying in the bed with my eyes closed. I could feel the weight of his body pressing me down, and I was shaking. My whole body was shaking with electricity and desire and the heaviness of that particular sin. I had a hard time grasping the situation: my father had his thigh on my crotch, gently rubbing against it, one hand on my own thigh and the other on my waist; my own hands were going back and forth between his hair, his neck, and his back, but it was always grabbing at something. As much as I hated to admit it, that felt absolutely delicious. His beard tickled the soft spot below my ear, and I couldn’t help but exhale sharply.

There was no point in hiding my desire anymore, so it was best to indulge a little. It’s what they say: if you break one law it’ll be much easier to break the others.

It all started with a kiss. A sloppy and impulsive kiss - a lapse in judgment, really. He had been teasing for a while, probably just to see how I’d react. His lips looked so irresistible when twisted in that wicked smile I knew so well, and without thinking I went for it. And he didn’t stop me. Dr. Whitly didn’t stop me or pushed me away; instead, he kissed me back and looked me in the eyes when it ended. Matters progressed and one thing led to the other, really, and all of a sudden we were there. I was wearing just my underwear with socks and my shirt completely opened. He was still fully dressed except for the shoes.

“Malcolm,” he said in between kisses to my shoulder. “You are so pretty like this.”

I pulled his hair and hid my head on the crook of his neck. His praise made my hard cock twitch under his thigh.

“Dr. Whitly...” my voice faded half-way through his name and it sounded like a breathy whimper. “Please. You have to touch me, please!”

“I am touching you, Malcolm.” He grabbed my chin and looked at me. “Tell me what you want.”

I took a deep breath. My legs were shaking but my hand was perfectly still. I felt like dying both from pain and desperate desire.

“I want you to touch… My penis.” I gave him a peck on the lips. “I… Want you to… Masturbate me.”

My father kissed me again. His kissed were deep and sharp - manly. Everything about him was manly and firm and controlling. I felt his thigh move away and be replaced by a big and reassuring hand.

“Like this?” he smiled at me teasingly. “Do you want me to touch your dick and jerk you off? Want me to pleasure you, my boy? Tell me, Malcolm.”

My boxer briefs were gently pulled down. The top of my cock was caressed by a wet thumb that teased around it, slowly moving in large circles. I let out a moan to his ear, thrusting my hips towards his hand. I couldn’t bring myself to say it.

“Oh… Is this too much?” he said when I started shaking my head. “Do you want Dad to give you what you need, my boy?”

My hand slipped to his ass and grabbed. I wanted him to give me all he could, no matter what it was. And, without my permission, my leg fell a bit more open and I could feel his erection against it. _God _, he was so fucking hard.__

Martin Whitly touched me with so much care I thought he was afraid to hurt me. I felt like a fragile thing under his hand, something he should handle lightly or it might break. His fingers were coated in a thin layer of lube that warmed up with the friction. His flat palm would rub against my length going up and down while his fingers magically danced over every inch they reached, making me more sensitive and desperate. He was teasing me while getting me off. 

He was as gentle and precise as I’d expect from a man so skilled with his hands (both as a surgeon and as The Surgeon), but it didn’t feel at all like I expected. My hands could never do what Dr. Whitly’s did to me. Maybe it was a special technique, or how well he could read me and see what I liked, or it was just him that made a difference. Maybe it was all three, combined with a sick desire for the caring father that was never there. 

As his hand gained momentum, my thoughts disappeared. All I could think of was how fucking good that felt, how sexy he was on top of me, and how much I wanted him to fuck me. I wanted to scream that, to thrust against his hand, to give myself fully to him and swallow him whole. Instead, I kept whimpering and kissing his mouth. Sometimes I would reach for his mouth and end up moaning against his beard, which just made me even more desperate for the release I craved.

After long moments of delicious torture, he let go of my erection. For a moment I felt abandoned; I held onto him strongly, my hands were all over the place and my teeth nibbled on the collar of his shirt. I tried thrusting against his hand, looking for any kind of friction, but instead, I was met with the surprise of his bare cock against my leg. He exhaled softly in my chest, where his lips were busy sucking little red marks onto my skin. I jerked my hips up again, and he responded with another exhale, a bit less contained and anguished.

“Malcolm…”

I felt his hesitation deep in my gut.

“Please”, I said.

My legs wrapped around his waist. My hands did a quick job of pulling down his pants a little. He looked into my eyes while I did it, half wondering if this was actually what I wanted. I tried to tell him I wanted so much more than just that. 

My hands rested on his butt, and when I pushed down he followed my lead and thrust forward. His cock touched mine ever so slightly. His moans were reassuring and delicious.

“Let me taste you, Dr. Whitly”, I took a hand down to touch him. He was heavy and hot. “Please, I want to feel you in my mouth.”

I was blushing so hard I could feel my eyes watering. My father said nothing to me, he only stroked my hair once and sat up on the bed. He took off his shirt, slow and careful, looking at me with charged eyes. His chest wasn’t as hairy as I’d expected - or hoped - it to be. It was moving fast with his heavy breathing. His throat moved a little when he pulled his pants and underwear further down. Dr. Whitly was nervous, I could tell.

He sat on top of me, straddling me. My dick forced the fabric of his pants. He caressed my chest a couple of times, circling my nipples with a tender touch, and moved up. Now he was sitting over my chest, hands petting my hair and jaw. His cock was so close to my face, hanging heavily between his thick thighs.  
“You are so beautiful, Malcolm”, his thumb touched my lips and I felt like crying. I grabbed his hips so hard I thought I’d hurt him. My own dick throbbed, needy. His praise made my lips part, along with my legs, wanting, waiting. He held his cock on his hand and brushed a thumb over my cheek. I took a deep breath and looked straight into his hungry eyes. My tongue came out to wet my lips, and he inhaled sharply too. The head of his cock pressed against my moist and eager lips. “My beautiful boy…”

I felt his penis fill my mouth, heavy and thick, and settle at the back of my throat. He was forcing himself there, and I realized I couldn’t breathe. I gagged in response to the foreign sensation. He moaned and pulled it back just as slowly as he’d put it in. My eyes were affixed on his body, watching his every move. I felt like a curious child again, wanting to explore and understand everything about the man that never left my thoughts. I put my tongue to work and watched for his reaction. I carefully circled the head of his cock and he threw his head back, humming and grabbing my hair. I sucked.

"Oh, fuck, Malcolm!" His grunts were not far from animalistic, with his eyes staring at me. "How much experience do you have? Should I know something I don't, son?" My only answer was choking on him again. "You cocksucking slut…"

A firm fist made its way into my hair, accompanied by a hold of my throat. I could almost hear Martin's thoughts when he smiled.

"The things I could do to you right now, my boy… The possibilities are endless. You look so beautiful with your head between my thighs, your desperate little eyes… Do you want me to fuck into your mouth? Do you want to feel Dad using your clever mouth, hm?"

Dr. Whitly started moving back and forth. For the first time, I noticed how heavy he was on top of me, how much weight he was putting on my shoulders. He thrust fast and deep and brutal. Saliva was pooling at my throat and I choked constantly on it. He was pressing on my throat, which only made it worse, but I wanted him to keep going. I felt completely at his mercy and that was somewhat comforting, even if odd. My mind was calm and quiet as I felt him using my mouth for his pleasure. It was beautiful to see him like that: powerful, controlling, tall and heavy, in pleasure, free, enjoying himself. Except he wasn’t enjoying himself; he was enjoying _me _. It was _my _mouth his cock was buried into, it was _my _body he was kneeling on top of, it was because of _me _he was moaning and biting his lip and rolling his eyes. That realization made me shiver to my core.________

_____ _

_____ _

I felt light-headed and my face was hot, likely from the lack of oxygen in my brain. Being choked and having my little air supply cut so often was not easy, especially with a massive erection to take the blood away from where it was supposed to go.

My hands were now grabbing onto Martin’s thighs, my nails scratching his soft skin, and probably hurting him quite a bit. I blinked fast and let my eyes wander again to the cock going in and out of my mouth covered in foamy wet spit, the thick pubes covering the base of it, thinning as my eyes moved up to his fat stomach, following the line of hair to his flushed chest now covered in little droplets of sweat, then to his delicious neck. Two small marks were starting to turn purple that I didn’t remember putting there, but for sure it was my fault. It was going to bruise to a beautiful shade of dark purple mixed with blue and little spots of deep red around it, eventually fading to a dirty yellow and green, before disappearing completely. My eyes continued to go up to his beard, then to his red, thin, parted lips. His cheeks were flushed too, and his forehead was spotted with sweat as well. Then his eyes caught mine. They were dark and filled with hunger, the distinct predatorial look of my father. He was paying attention to it all, trying to paint a perfect picture of it on his brain.

I felt his moving stop, and a quick thumb brushed over my cheek. I frowned and looked at him.

“Why are you crying, my boy?”

Ah, that was it. He moved out of me and sat by my side.

“I hadn’t realized I was,” I whispered, coughing and trying to clean the saliva on my chin, but ended up leaving it there. “I don’t know…”

He stroked my hair and fixed it behind my ear. Bending over, he kissed my wet cheeks. I looked up and found him smiling gently at me, with his eyes going back and forth across my face.

“It’s alright, Malcolm. Come, rest on my lap, will you?” He patted his thigh. I moved my head there. “Tell me, what were you thinking, my boy? You can share it with Dad.”

“I was thinking about you. You felt so good using my mouth and…” I hesitated. “And you looked beautiful like that, and I thought about doing this for so long, and-” More tears started running down my face.

"Oh… Oh, my dear boy!" His hand lifted my chin. "Are you overwhelmed? If you want a break, that's okay. I want you to enjoy this. Would you like to rest a little bit?" He kissed my forehead and rested a reassuring hand on the back of my neck.

"No!" I rushed to say. " No, please. I am enjoying this, I swear, I am!" I sat up and kissed his lips again. "Please, Dr. Whitly, don't make me stop now."

His arm twirled around my waist to hold me in place and the other hand moved from my neck to my chest.

"Tell me what's going on." He sounded soft but demanding. I inhaled and went back to kissing his neck and beard. "Malcolm. Stop. Tell me why are you crying. Dad won’t be mad, I just want to know."

I exhaled. My head fell heavy on his shoulder. I sobbed, eyes burning and wet.

"I missed you so much!

And there it was. Truth. 

I latched my arms around him and held as tight as possible. My nose searched for any trace of his scent, along with my tongue. I wanted to consume every little piece of him.

"I missed you, too. More than you can possibly imagine." A sigh of relief. Barely a whisper, petting my hair and holding me close. Almost paternal.

________"You have no idea how much I always wanted you to hold me. How much I wanted to smell you, how much…" I drew back to look at him. "How much I always wanted to kiss you like this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His mouth opened to me and welcomed my tongue, still carrying his faded taste, together with the tears streaming down and salting our kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He moved away and smiled at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Malcolm, I love you so much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And with that, I came undone. I wanted to believe him, more than anything, and a little part inside me did. I straddled him and gave up on trying to stop the tears. Unconsciously, I started humping his leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I need you so bad, I can't hold myself anymore, I need you, I need you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shh, it's okay, boy. Dad's here. You'll be okay, dad's here now." His voice soothed me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you promise not to leave me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I promise. I'm never letting you go, m'boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In other circumstances, those words would’ve scared me, but now they didn’t. That was exactly what I wanted to hear, and Martin knew that. Every action he took was calculated, even though he wasn’t trying to manipulate me anymore. Control me, on the other hand, was exactly what he was doing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I gave in to the touch of his body against mine, and the lovely and excruciating pleasure I was experiencing and held his cock in my hand. My head was light like I was floating high with his musk, and our bodies moved in synchrony. Nothing could top that feeling. Nothing at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His fingers found my mouth and the wet inside it. I knew he missed it around him, and even though his fingers didn’t feel as good as his cock did, he moaned just the same. His forehead rested on mine after he placed a gentle kiss on it. I was aware of my current state: completely at his mercy and absolutely depraved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My!, how you’re pretty like this. Look at you, all horny and desperate sucking on your dad’s fingers.” He hummed, almost a groan. “How I love to have you. How good it is to see you squirm for me, Malcolm. Tell me, have you dreamt of this before? Have you fantasized about my touching you all over?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I made noises in response. I was lost in my desire I couldn’t give him a proper answer, but we both knew it was positive. His fingers scissored inside my mouth and around my tongue, sometimes brushing over my teeth and scraping at my cheeks. I drooled on his hand and fingers as more sobs and wails made their way out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it”, he smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Da…” almost incomprehensible syllables were leaving my full mouth. “Da! Humph. Da-Dad!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His eyes widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What did you say?” his body froze in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dad…" I spoke through his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He took his fingers out of my mouth and rested them in my lips. My hands were grabbing at his hips, and our penises still rubbed together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm here, Malcolm." He nuzzled my neck. "Tell me what you need, my boy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dad," I kissed his digits. "I want your fingers inside me…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He trembled for half a second. For a moment there was only tenderness in his eyes. His hand moved away from my lips and down, tracing my chest, my stomach, my crotch. The spit-covered fingers made a trail on my penis to my testicles and my anus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is this where you want me?” he pressed. “Do you want me to finger you, son?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, Dad!” I cried out. I was sensitive, desperate, I couldn’t wait any longer, I needed some sort of relief. “Please, just. Just put them inside, quickly!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One finger started pressing against my opening, ever so gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shh, be patient, Malcolm. All good things come for those who wait. Don’t worry, I will give you what you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How can you do this?!” I plead. “I can see you want me too, why can’t you fucking take me? You’re hard as a rock, Dad, why don’t you just fuck me already?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well.” he looked at me with firm eyes. “Patience is a virtue, Malcolm. Always. The reward is always best when we are patient and know how to control ourselves.” his fingers kept working at my entrance. “Now, I know you want me to shove my dick into your hole. Believe me, I want that too. But…” a pause. Another finger. I wailed. “We need patience, and self-control, above all else.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I looked at his soft eyes and smile. Dad was looking at me with the same look he always had when explaining me something: sweet, careful, observant, and reassuring. That look always made me relax, and now it was no different. Then a question popped into my head:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is that how you dealt with your murders? How you managed to not get caught for years?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked away and moved his attention to his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ah. Yes, I suppose.” he swallowed. “I had to be patient, meticulous, and careful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did you learn that in the medical field? To not rush through things, think first, not give in to your emotions? It’s similar, really, how you can’t-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Malcolm!” he interrupted me. “Can you not profile me while I finger your ass?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I lowered my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry. I can’t shut it down, sometimes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And how about I help you?” he smiled. “Come, lay on your back. Let your old man do a little magic trick, what do you say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I quickly kissed him before getting off his lap and down to the bed. My arms were weak, but he helped steady my body while I took off my shirt completely. After I laid down on my back he stood and removed his pants and underwear, that were still on his calves. I took a good look at that body again, now paying attention to his rounded ass and legs. He had beautiful curves on his body, all of which invited me to bite them and grab them and leave a mark. He turned my way again and came back to bed, crawling to me with his erection heavy between his legs. I gasped when it touched my upper thigh and spread myself to him. He kept his eyes on my face, fierce, and with a hand, he took hold of my throat once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Martin came to kiss me, but went for my neck and jaw instead, sucking on my skin. He teased and licked, leaving tiny bruises covered in his saliva._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Soon, his fingers were brought to my mouth. I moaned around them as I sucked, and he mimicked my moans while watching. He removed his fingers from my mouth, covered them with his spit, and took them down to my ass.  
It hurt a little as he stretched me from the inside, but in a good way. I felt his fingers moving in different directions inside me, and I suddenly felt exposed. It was intimate, private. Not only was I exposed, but he was the one laying me bare under his touch. Different thoughts started crossing my mind: conflicting analysis and observations on what was happening, absurd comments coming from somewhere inside my head, different voices speaking at the same time, and then-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pleasure rushed up to my spine and left me panting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“...and that’s your prostate.” He smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________My mind went blank, blinded by the strong light that was this feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Martin kept looking at my eyes, staring deep into my soul. I could feel him searching there, truly looking inside my head, and it hurt a little too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His fingers were out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Please…” I didn’t know what I was begging for. I felt like passing out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Be brave for me, kiddo. Take a deep breath and relax. Dad's got you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In a weird way, his words grounded me. _Dad’s got you _, I thought. _Be brave _. But they only worked until he positioned his cock on my entrance. I was squalling with anticipation. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body, I scratched his back hard and sucked on his shoulder._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Dad, I need you, _please! _” My anus twitched over the top of his dick.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dr. Whitly didn’t reply, but he did bite the flesh on my shoulder, and slowly penetrated me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was slow, and painful, and way too slow. I made sure to moan on his ear the whole time, vocalizing my frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sweetheart,” he breathed out. “You’re a fucking _slut _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This only made me moan louder. When he started moving, I was ready to start begging again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh, you look like a train wreck, Malcolm,” he said as he finally slammed his hips against my ass. “Fuck, I’m going to make you feel so good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Do you - humpf! You are so good…” I completely lost my train of thought. All I could think of was him. “Harder, please…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________I was loud, and a mess already, but I wanted more. I needed _more _. More of him, more of that sweet and devastating pleasure washing over me. I wanted Martin to not hold back at any cost, I wanted him to fuck me raw, passionate and feral. In a way, I wanted him to break me with pleasure, and I was willing to beg for it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Take it easy, Malcolm, enjoy this. I’ll give you what you want, soon enough.” he pulled out. “You gotta enjoy this first.” and he was in again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I knew what he meant, but I didn’t want to wait. My impulsive nature was getting the best of me and that was starting to frustrate me. Dr. Whitly kept looking down at his own dick coming in and out of me, disappearing deep in my core only to reveal itself a moment later. I wanted to see it too, see with my own eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Dad, please! I need you to fuck me, I need this more than anything!” I pleaded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So dramatic, boy…” he raised his eyes to my face, then looked back down and smirked. “You know, if you keep crying like that,” he shoved it in again and took a second to swallow his pleasure. “I will become desensitized and will ignore your tears. Is that what you want?” he looked me in the eyes. I said nothing. “That’s what I thought. Now, you little brat,” he laid his body on top of mine, still inside me. “Your asshole has been teasing your old man just as much as my cock has been teasing you. And I will fuck you so good you won’t be able to scream, Malcolm. Are you ready, son?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He kissed my mouth softly. I bit his lip and sucked for his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes, Daddy,” I licked his lips again. “Fuck me, please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He stopped to look at my eyes again, savoring the moment. It was incredible how much he could hide one moment, only to let it all show a moment later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, baby. Dad will give you what you want.” His voice was true and generous. I felt safe under his weight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And just like that, he started fucking me. My whole body tensed up to meet his, too much stimulation at once. My body was already tired from all the intense foreplay, along with the pure anxiety surrounding the situation. Martin’s movements were fierce above me, with his cock digging its way inside my body, his hips slamming so strong against mine that it hurt, and his hand forming a fist in my hair. He was right about how good this felt - at first, I screamed to his rhythm, then I gasped in sync to the rush of pleasure coming from my prostate, and finally, I laid there silent, with my mouth hanging open at his every lunge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I don’t know how much time was past in that loop of back and forth shoving. My mind became clear of all doubt, and I was so entranced I was half asleep. My conscience was far away and drifting in a sea of bliss, only coming back to be shoved away again by his act of pleasure. It was only when his voice called my name that I noticed my eyes were rolling back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Malcolm? You good?” He said those words I was so accustomed to hearing, but with the breathy voice of a pleasured man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Martin!” I moaned his name back. “So good! You fuck so good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He smiled when he saw my body was only limp from pleasure. I was on the verge of tears once more, and they might have been already spilling away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________We are very similar, my father and I, in all sorts of ways, and that night served to ilustrate that, too. He became more intense as time went by, his body growing tenser, hands grabbing whatever they could find - usually my limbs or hair -, mouth desperate for contact. But it was when his eyes watered that I realixed just how alike we were in that aspect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You’re almost crying, Dad,” I stated with my shaky voice, marked with the undeniable pleasure I was feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He said nothing, only buried his face on my neck and kept going. I sunk my nails in his back and treated his hair as rough as he treated mine. Eventually he slowed down his pace and started murmuring praises again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You’re so good, Malcolm. So fucking good, m’boy!” Martin’s breath was hot below my ear and his body was heavy. “I want to fuck you forever. I never want to pull my dick out, it’s so good inside you…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I didn’t want him to pull out either. I wanted to be like this forever: sweaty, together, feeling good. It was the perfect amount of perversion and intimacy, and I wanted to preserve that as long as possible, but of course, I couldn’t do that. I knew his rambles were a sign he was close. I wanted to make him last by getting on top, by riding him nice and slow, feeling and memorizing the shape of his cock with my ass, but I was too tired. My legs were already numb, only in place because his body held it there. Truth was, I wanted to just lay there and get fucked for another hour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You don’t have to pull out, Dad,” I whispered to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He stopped, for the first time in I don’t know how long. He raised his body to look at me. I realized just how sweaty we both were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You don’t want me to pull out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I shook my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Does that mean…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Please, Daddy!” I cried. “I don’t want you to pull out. Cum inside your boy, Daddy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He looked at my eyes for a few more moments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I will, Malcolm,” he moved his body. “As soon as I’m done with this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Martin pulled out. I whined in protest. He shushed me and moved his skilled hands down my body, along with his lips and tongue and beard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, fuck” I breathed out when his mouth engulfed my neglected cock, that only now I realized was craving that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He didn’t say a word, but hummed like a hungry whore, and his eyes were locked on mine, tearing me open - except for when I came. When I came on his mouth, with a high jerk of my hips and loud scream-like moans, he closed his eyes gently and worked his tongue around me, swallowing the long streams of pleasure I was shooting down his throat. He kept me inside his mouth for a bit after I came, sucking me gently. It was warm and wet, perfect for me to recover from my orgasm without going fully limp.  
Once his mouth was off, he kissed my dick once and came up to kiss my mouth. I didn’t have the strength to kiss him back like I wanted to. My body was tired and limp, but I wanted more.  
“The noises you make, Malcolm,” he raised my leg, “you drive me fucking insane.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I squealed when he shoved his cock back inside me. His body was coming down to rest on mine and, with a look, he asked me for permission. I agreed, pleading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And he didn’t move. He buried himself deep and stayed there, tongue softly and gently working its way on my neck. For a moment I thought he was going to cum like that (which wasn’t bad; just unexpected). But then he started moving, slamming inside me so suddenly it knocked the air out of my lungs completely. I shrieked and howled under him, failing to express my desperate pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His grunts were low and constant, tied to the rhythm of his pelvis crashing against me. I was melting under him, coming undone through primordial lust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Unable to form a proper sentence or express myself in any coherent way, I took my father's hunger wheezing, desperate for more but already at the edge of burnout. I couldn't wait for him to come; I wanted it to fill me and stain my insides. But again, I would gladly have taken another solid hour of his delicious pounding if he were to carry on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________After a while, he became erratic and slowed down again. With an intense inhale he slammed inside me again, and let out a low rumbling growl that resonated deep in my soul. He came inside of me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I couldn’t help but moan now, both from satisfaction and relief. I was tired and completely fulfilled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“My boy…” he muttered in my ear, still catching his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I said nothing. He was still inside me, his penis going limp and being pushed out slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I held my legs around him, and my arms too, pulling him close. He snuggled his beard on my neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I love you” he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I closed my eyes and savored those words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I love you,” he said again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I moved my hand to his neck and lifted his head. He looked vulnerable like this - even on top of me. He frowned when my smile widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I love you, too.” I heard myself say before kissing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Martin pulled out and laid by my side with a sigh and a smile on his face. I quickly went to rest my head on his chest and hug him. He put a hand on my thigh and brought it up, then traced his fingers down to my butt, touching everything he could before getting there. I could feel his sperm leaking out and spreading there. He massaged me with a full hand there, and inserted a finger to coat it. We looked at each other as he did it and I moaned again, unashamedly.  
His hand then left my ass and came to my face. He presented his finger to me, and I took it with my lips. He watched me lick it clean, then pulled me in for a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You’re one of a kind, Malcolm.” he was now petting my hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We’re of the same kind.” I made little circles with my fingers on his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He didn’t say anything back, but I felt him smile. He kept so quiet afterward I thought he was asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thank you,” I said, more to myself than anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What was that, boy?” His voice vibrated his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I said thank you,” I looked up at him. “For giving me what I want, Dad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Of course, Malcolm.” his smile was tender. “We both wanted it, son. You said it: we’re the same.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He kissed my forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I went back to resting my head on his chest, our bodies gently resting together. He slowly caressed my hair, and I followed the same rhythm on his chest. Like that, naked and with my knee resting on Martin’s half swollen cock, I drifted into a dreamless sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
